Sun Crusher
by darth wraith
Summary: AU, right after the destruction fo the second deathstar inquisitor wraith escapes with the palns fo the sun crusher
1. Chapter 1

in the last years of the galactic civil war the empire commisioned the building of it greatest superweapon; the death star. With the capacity to destroy and entire planet it was quite a sight to behold. However even with this immense advantage the rebel alliance truimphed and the emporer and vader were killed. But one of the feared inquisitors of the empire escaped along with the emporers enormus fortune and the plans of every single superweapon that was ever made at the maw installation…

"General Bel iblis! We've lost connection with coruscant!" reported a young private.

Garm bel iblis sighed and rubbed his temples, he was really getting tired of all the faulty connections and leaking hyperdrives.

With a rather impatient growl he turned to the private

"private, have you ever attended the alliance navel academy?"

"yes Sir!" answered the private with amazingly irritating sincerity.

"then whats the standard procedure for dealing with faulty connections with the holonet?"

"to alert the ships communications sir!"

"what am I private?"inquired iblis with a low growl.

"the ships captain sir!"

Iblis screamed in frustration and stumbled off to his quarters aboard the _Home One._

"General solo! We've lost communications with coruscant and all the deep core bases!"

Han solo was as irritated as his counterpart aboard the _Home One_ which was currently parsecs away.

"well go alert the com officer ensign."answered han with a weary voice.

"yes sir!"

The same happened to every ship that was operating in the republic navy and all reactions where identical. Inquisitor wraith laughed in his meditation chamber in his newly minted sun crusher. He reached with the force and probed the minds of more captains of the republic navy and felt the same thing. They were all simalarly frustrated and there was a new reaction this time…confusion. Wraith laughed again, the fools probably just commed the other ships in their region and found out they had all lost coms with the deep core planets and bases. It would probably be a few days until they would be aware that someone namely him had destroyed every single star system in the deep core and had in the process killed of 100 trillion life forms.


	2. Chapter 2

Han was a bit worried now that he could not reach his wife by theire private com. He tried again.

"_Lusankya _to coruscant com stations, do you copy?"

"_Lusankya _to coruscant com stations, do you copy?"

He tried a few more times but found that his efforts were in vain. Really worried now he rolled off his bunk and stumped off into the refresher. He shaved and clumsily buttoned up his shirt and strolled to the bridge. On the way he crossed paths with a few fresh recruit from the academy. He lazily saluted them and terrified the recruits dashed off. Han shook his head in bemused frustration; he still had to get used to the fact that he was the husband of the Chief of State. After taking a turbolift and walking for a few more minute he arrived at the bridge.

"officer, do we have clear com channels to corruscant yet?" asked han.

"no sir, the signals are garbled and it seems as if coruscant has ceased to exist.

A chill ran up his back. Han realized that this was excatly what had happened years ago when aldderan was destroyed by the deathstar. But the alliance had destroyed every single one of the empires superweapons and even if the remnents of the emprie had managed to get their greasy hands of a death star they could not destroy every single one of the planets in the core. This fear assuaged han was a bit more confident. He walked up to the nav station and ordered the nav officer ti plot a course to coruscant. The officer eagerly complied; after all he was being addressed by the chief of states husband and a hero of the new his fears gone now han went down to the ship's café to get a few drinks and maybe even a few games of sabacc.

Wraith lounged in his chair and stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He had probed the force again and he sensed confusion and the first signs of fear. It would not be long now.


End file.
